


Waking up

by PearlRuby



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just happy babies in love, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlRuby/pseuds/PearlRuby
Summary: Mildred takes a moment to appreciate waking up next to Gwendolyn
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfic and I'm kind of nervous about it, but I love these two and couldn't resist writing something for them. I'm not sure if it's any good but hopefully you'll find something to enjoy in all the fluff.

The early morning sun streams in through the windows of the apartment, waking Mildred from her sleep. Before she even opens her eyes, she pushes the sheets off of her body and lies still for a moment, trying to get as cool as possible. Even this early in the day, the apartment is incredibly warm. Mildred has never cared much for hot weather, and adjusting to the Mexican climate has been something of a challenge for her. But living in Mexico has given Gwendolyn the chance to overcome her cancer, so Mildred is more than willing to put up with the heat. She'd gladly live in a furnace if it meant that she could keep Gwendolyn with her.

She turns to look at Gwendolyn now; her lover is still fast asleep, strawberry-blonde curls splayed across the pillow. It's not often that Mildred gets the chance to see her like this; normally Gwendolyn is the first to wake up, and has already made tea and started on her newspaper by the time Mildred begins to stir. But Mildred relishes rare mornings like this, when she gets to quietly admire Gwen in a state of undisturbed peace. She lies still with her eyes fixes on Gwendolyn's face, taking the chance to commit every inch of it to memory. She's come so close to losing Gwen in the past that it's difficult for her to believe that another terrible twist of fate won't separate them forever, and if that unspeakable day ever comes, Mildred wants to be able to hold Gwen's image in her mind perfectly, forever.

It never fails to stun her, how beautiful Gwendolyn is. Mildred could spend an eternity staring at her and never tire of it. Now, with her face relaxed in sleep and her lips gently parted, she looks like an angel, and Mildred has long been convinced that she truly is one. No-one but an angel could have shown her so much unconditional love after all the terrible things she's done, could have guided her away from her growing inner darkness and back to the light she'd thought was long extinguished. Gwendolyn had saved Mildred's soul with the purity of her own, and Mildred's heart bursts with love and gratitude for that kindness.

Lost in thought, Mildred absent-mindedly begins to stroke Gwen's face with her fingertip, tracing the shape of her nose and the curve of her lip. The gentle touch causes Gwendolyn to stir, and as her eyes flutter open, Mildred is so overcome with affection that she begins peppering kisses all over her lover's face. Gwendolyn chuckles sleepily and gently pulls Mildred into her arms, holding her as close as possible. Mildred gladly relaxes into the embrace; she never feels as safe and happy as when she's being held by Gwendolyn. She nuzzles her face into Gwen's neck, greedily inhaling her scent. She smells like lavender and fresh coffee and a subtle, sweet scent that Mildred can never define. She smells like Gwendolyn.

"Good morning." Mildred murmers dreamily. Gwendolyn smiles.

"It certainly is. I love you."

"I love you too. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, actually. What about you? Any nightmares?"

Mildred shakes her head.

"They don't bother me as much as they used to. I don't think they'll ever go away, but they're definitely less frequent now"

"I'm glad to hear that." Gwen responds, pressing a kiss to Mildred's temple.

"It's because of you, you know" Mildred says shyly, moving to rest her head on Gwendolyn's chest. "You make me feel safe. I've never had that before"

Gwen's eyes overflow with adoration and heartbreak as she gently pulls Mildred's face up to her own, bringing their lips together in the softest of kisses.

"I wish the world had been kinder to you," Gwendolyn sighs, "You deserve so much more than what life has given you. You deserve everything, darling, truly."

"I do have everything," Mildred assures her, gazing deeply into her ocean-blue eyes, "I have you"

Gwendolyn responds by kissing her again, enveloping Mildred in a haze of passion and love. When their lips part, Gwen begins to caress Mildred's face as if she's the most precious thing in the world, and Mildred wants nothing more than to live in this moment forever.

"You'll always have me," Gwendolyn declares, her voice firm and loving at the same time, "You know that, don't you?"

Mildred nods, overcome by how right that idea seems. She knows that the pain of her past will never truly leave her, but with Gwendolyn by her side, it seems like a much easier burden to bear. It doesn't matter if she falls apart anymore, not when Gwendolyn is there to love her back together again.

"I love you so much." Mildred says, snuggling back into Gwendolyn's chest.

"I love you too, my darling. So much." Gwen replies, kissing to top of Mildred's head. They lie like that for a while, in comfortable silence, Gwendonlyn stroking Mildred's hair.

"What do you want to do today?" Gwen asks after a few minutes have passed.

"Oh, I don't know," sighs Mildred sleepily, "Let's just stay like this for a bit longer."

Gwendolyn hums her approval, and so the sun continues to rise as the two women lie in each others arms, blissfully consumed by love, both of them wishing for a thousand more mornings just like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope any of that was nice to read. It's really just some meaningless drabble thats been floating around in my brain, but I do have ideas for more fics with actual plot that I may post at some point.


End file.
